ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora, Donald
Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series (ソラ、ドナルドとグーフィー：TVシリーズ Sora, donarudo to gūfī: TV shirīzu) is an upcoming Japanese-American 3-D Anime series based on the Disney and Square Enix video game Kingdom Hearts. It will first air on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. It will air on Disney Channel,ABC Family and Disney XD. Idea Plot The Characters Sora, Donald and Goofy Were Still Lived in Toontown, But They Discovered Lots of Things, Culture and More About California and Other States and Countries From Around the Globe. Characters Sora Donald Duck Goofy Minor Characters Roger Rabbit Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Ludwig Von Drake Kairi Miley Cyrus Demi Lovato Yogi Bear and Boo boo Peter Potamus Taiki Kudou Hunckleberry Hound Tom and Jerry The pink panther ( version pink panther and pal,s ) Phineas and Ferb Stitch Pochantas Rapunzel Bussi Bear and Bello Clarence el viejo reloj ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Dento and Iris ( pokémon best whises ) Kantherine ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Sarah ( the toy shop Goodtimes ) Wolverine (X-Men) Cyclops (X-Men) Professor Xavier (X-Men) Colossus (X-Men) Dazzler (X-Men) Gambit (X-Men) Nightcrawler (X-Men) Forge (X-Men) Jubilee (X-Men) Iceman (X-Men) Emma Frost (X-Men) Beast (X-Men) Storm (X-Men Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter game franchis ) Timon & Pumba El Chavo (El Chavo: Animated) Quico (El Chavo: Animated) CatDog Pluto Nene Amano ( digimon xross wars ) Kiriha Aonuma ( digimon xross wars ) Drumstick ( Diddy Kong Racing DS ) Pipsy ( Diddy Kong Racing DS ) Tarantula ( Deadly Creatures Game THQ of WII ) Scorpion ( Deadly Creatures Game THQ of WII ) AN9-PR ( robot of ALSOK ) I ROBOT ( robot of JR EAST ) GA-91 QONTO ( robot of BANDAI ) Junk Robot 1 ( robot of ECO ARTS : COLUMBIAN ARTIS ) ROCKY THE ROBOT TRUCK ( robot of MATCHBOX TOYS ) Rex ( Rex un policía diferente ) Villains The Evil Toon Collector Pete Judge Doom Roberto ( Futurama ) Brutus ( el gato isidoro ) Lotso ( toy story 3 ) Lucifer ( cirindella ) Grand Duke of Owls Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Toad (Marvel Comics) Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Scarlett Witch (Marvel Comics) Mystique (Marvel Comics) Pyro (Marvel Comics) Chimera (Marvel Comics) One Tail , Two Tails and Nine Tails ( Naruto Shippuden Kizuna Drive ) Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) Shimatori ( One Piece ) Agehaguera ( One Piece ) Oumigappa ( One Piece ) Gyoriiza ( One Piece ) Ettousaurus ( One Piece ) Toramata ( One Piece ) Kaen Kabuto ( One Piece ) Ikahula ( One Piece ) Maou Game ( One Piece ) King Umi Mukade ( One Piece ) Dr.Indigo ( One Piece ) Spider Tanque ( One Piece ) Groggysaurus ( One Piece ) Guntai Ari ( One Piece ) Black Widow ( Deadly Creatures game THQ of WII ) Rattlesnake ( Deadly Creatures game THQ of WII ) Tarantula Hawk ( Deadly Creatures game THQ of WII ) Wishmaster ( Dragon Quest IX ) Godsteed ( Dragon Quest IX ) Manguini ( Dragon Quest IX ) Tigertaur ( Dragon Quest IX ) Vermil Lion ( Dragon Quest IX ) Stale Whale ( Dragon Quest IX ) Gastropog ( Dragon Quest IX ) Grandine ( Fairy Tail ) Metalicana ( Fairy Tail ) José Porla ( Fairy Tail ) Ivan Dreyar ( Fairy Tail ) Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie Alyson Stoner as Kairi Charles Fleicher as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake Wayne Knight as The Evil Toon Collector Jim Cummings as Pete James Horan as Judge Doom Brenda Song as Herself Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Zack Efron as Hi Mona Marshall as Chavo Doug Erholtz as Quico Tom Kenny as Spyro the Dragon Episodes Guest Stars Lindsey Shaw as Herself Adam West as Himself Tara Strong as The Waitress of The ToonTown Cafe Steve Martin as Himself Japanese Cast International verisons ﻿ Trivia *This is the following Show and is a spinoff to "Mickey Mouse Works" *In the Japanese verison the El Chavo characters will not appear, becuase they will only appear in the English,Portugese,Spanish, and French verisons of the show exclusively in Latin America, Portugal, Canada, France, Quebec, Spain, Brazil, U.S.A., first the first time in Ireland, United Kingdom, and Austrailia. **Allthrough there is no Japanese & "Hong Kong style" Mandarin verison of El Chavo. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Animation Category:Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Television Series Category:Upcoming